The Wild Rouge with a Beautiful Heart
by obx.erin.walsh
Summary: Half dalish, half human, Tali finds herself suddenly in the middle of the Inquisition. She never wanted to be a hero. But now she is all that stands in the way of Thedas and Chaos. She struggles with the pressures of her new position and the growing love she feels for her companions. Maybe her days of running are over.
1. Chapter 1 - Herald

**So this is my first fanfic in several years so be patient with me. In the past I tended to move the story along too fast but this time I want to take things at a slower pace so if you think things are not moving along fast enough, just leave a review. I hope you enjoy it!**

Herald of Andraste. Wow. A title Tali had never sought, nor ever even wanted. In fact, she had never even wanted to be any kind of leader at all. She was a rouge from the lowest part of society barley accepted by the Dalish or the humans. All she wanted to do was acquire enough gold to live comfortably and have a bit of fun along the way. But then came her mission to the conclave. She had been sent as a spy only to come out some kind of leader and inspiration. The explosion and the mess that happened there had set her world on in axis. She woke up a prisoner with a glowing mark on her hand and no clue what had happened. She had been willing to go face the breach because she thought she had nothing to lose and figured if she had anything to do with the mess, she owed it to everyone to clean it up. But then she had closed a rift with her glowing mark and Cassandra had declared the start of the Inquisition. Now Tali was left to try and figure out where she fit in all this mess.

"You look like you could use a drink Herald" came the drawl from a familiar dwarf. Varic and Tali had become fast friends from the start. They were of the same mindset and often spent nights at the tavern spinning tales for a rapt audience. Tali did not have quite the talent for spinning a tale that Varic did but she could still capture an audience.

But tonight all she wanted to was to get away from the crowd so she could think. "Not tonight Varic" she replied setting off for the Chantry. If she remembered correctly, there was a particular tower that was said to be haunted and while most did not believe, they still avoided it. It would make a good place to be alone to think.

Her legs burned with the effort of those last few stairs. 'Your getting soft Tali' she thought to herself as she took a moment to catch her breath on the landing. The time that she had taken off from training to recover from her injuries was showing itself. Tali silently promised to get back into a routine. When she could stand straight without heaving she pushed open the door, expecting dust to swirl in the air and the room to be empty. But instead there was a dark figure outlined in moonlight standing at the window. While the room was still dusty, clearly someone had taken the effort to clear the worst of it. She almost turned tail to run before whoever was at the window turned around and recognized her. Tali seriously could not take one more person congratulating her on her new title. But then she recognized Leliana, the Inquisition's spy master. Tali relaxed. Of all the people she had met since joining this crazy group, Leliana seemed the most level headed. She seemed to be aware of Tali's reluctance but never said anything about it. She did not say anything or even turn around as Tali joined her at the window, settling into a comfortable silence.

The silence lasted only a few moments before Leliana inquired "So why are you hiding up here instead of out roistering with your fellow comrades?".

Tali's reputation for loose behavior and inconsistent morals had quickly spread throughout the Inquisition. Despite that, or perhaps due a little to that, she was seen still respected and admired. She flirted outrageously and played pranks. Yet, they knew that when it counted, Tali was right there in the thick of it. "I just needed some time to think, that's all. It has been a strange and taxing few days. I've gone from a prisoner accused of killing the most influential figure in Theadas to a prophet speaking for a god, or goddess, or whatever. Then there is a bunch of crazy people who think they can take on the hole in the sky and apparently I'm the only one not given a choice in the matter." Tali's voice was rather dry when she said the last bit.

Tali's response did not seem to faze Leliana. "I don't recall the Maker ever asking his chosen if they wanted it or not" Leliana's voice was candid and crisp. "His ways are often mysterious, even to his faithful."

"Then what good is he?" Tali cried out. "You once asked me this yourself! I'm just an elfblood from the lower city, barley accepted by the humans or the Dalish. Do you know why the keeper sent me to the conclave?" her voice rose as she spoke. "To get me away from the rest of the clan! Apparently she was the only reason I was accepted in the first place. But the pressure from the rest of the clan grew as what little magic I have grew. So she sent me to the conclave not just to spy but to start looking for a new place to live!" Tali was almost shouting at this point.

Leliana chose to remain silent through this tirade. It was in these moments that she saw those flashes of darkness behind those brilliant blue green eyes and Leliana recognized a kindred spirit. This woman had suffered much at the hands of another, Leliana would bet her life on that. Leliana herself was no stranger to unwanted destiny as well as the search to find a place to belong. She had once found it in the chantry, then at the Hero of Ferelden's side. But when the hero died, Leliana's sense of belonging died with her. But unlike Leliana herself, Tali had not let her experiences spoil her taste for life. She reveled in the light, constantly smiling and laughing, bringing cheer to all those around her. Someone like her was desperately needed in these troubled times.

"You have a place to belong now" Leliana said firmly. "You are the Herald of Andraste and your blood does not matter. You have earned your place here and all of us would die to protect you."

"Yeah well, that's not exactly reassuring." Tali dismissed Leliana's words with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, why are you up here?" she asked.

"I was looking for my own bit of peace. Moments like this come so rarely that one must cherish them while they last" Leliana said with the voice of someone who learned this truth the hard way.

"I wish things could just stay like this for a while longer. Maker knows I'll see precious little of this times in the future" Tali said with a wistful look out the window.

Leliana studied the woman. The Inquisitor had a strange way of surprising Leliana. Leliana had once been a bard and knew much of human nature and the way people behaved as well as the many motivations behind them. This was part of what made her such an accomplished spy master and Left Hand to the Devine. But this woman baffled Leliana. Every time she thought she understood the woman, Tali would do something that would completely surprise Leliana. The half elf, half human woman had started out as her and Cassandra's prisoner but quickly became more once they learned she held the key to closing the breach. At first she had thought the woman a means to an end, a light hearted flirt they could use as a tool to bring about order. But then she gave Cassandra and the rest of the Inquisition hope. She worked just as hard as anyone else here, closing rifts and risking her life. Leliana's opinion about the woman had began to change. Admittedly, she knew little of the elfblood besides her ability with a pair of daggers and her small gift for magic. Tali could not fully be called a mage but she could conjure and use her skills in ways known to few outside the Dalish. One thing continued to bug Leliana though and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Why did you give yourself up so easily when it comes to closing the breach? It was as if you want to die." Leliana needed to know why the woman was so determined to be reckless.

"I didn't ask for all of this!" Tali replied sharply. "When you guys asked me to join, I thought I would just be a small part of this, just brought out every now and then to close the breach. But then everyone started to call me the Herald of Andraste and things spun out of my control. All I have ever wanted out of life is a bit of peace and a place to belong. I never wanted to lead a movement or whatever this craziness is."

"This craziness is all that stands between Theadas and utter chaos" Leliana reminded her gently. "And you are too important to us all to go throwing your life away carelessly."

Tali ducked her head to hide her face. She hated when people got sappy and sentimental. She especially hated it when people talked like she had all the answers and could lead them out of anything. "You're just saying that. Besides, it's not like our chances of surviving are all that great."

Leliana laughed at Tali's shyness. "Well, chin up now, you helped start this mess and now it our job to see it through. I've seen the way you fight and how you deal with our men. You have it in you to lead all of us out of this darkness. Believe in yourself and believe in the path the Maker has set before you."

"Great, no pressure there" Tali mumbled.

Leliana reached out and gently lifted Tal's chin with a soft finger. "You give yourself too little credit. Plus, don't forget we are all here to help you. You do not have to face the darkness alone."

Tali blushed from the unexpected contact with the other woman. Leliana was not usually the type to touch any one. And the quiet confidence in her voice told Tali that she really believed that Tali was strong enough to get everyone through this. That made her heart both warm with hope and freeze with terror and the thought of letting down such a hope. Then she realized that neither of them had moved and she was starting into the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen. ' _Where did that thought come from'_ Tali wondered. She jerked away, startled and a little embarrassed. The moment also seemed to have an effect on the spy master as well as she turned back towards the window. "Well I should go back downstairs. After all, the festivities are for me!" Tali said in an overly bright tone. Then she turned and fled down the stairs.

She nearly tripped over the dwarf as she exited the tower. "There you are Herald! We were just looking for you. Iron Bull has challenged all those who dare to a drinking contest and I figured you would want in."

Tali brightened, a drinking contest with help wash away all these complicated and heavy emotions. "Count me in dwarf and lead the way!"

"So did you see our spy master up there? I heard she likes to frequent that tower as well" Varic asked as they walked towards the tavern. The whole courtyard and inner bailey was decorated for the celebration but Iron bull had his own corner in the tavern so that's where Varic guessed he would be. He glanced up when Tali did not immediately answer his question to see a strange expression on her face, usually serious for the half eleven woman. "What's up with that serious face Sweetheart?"

Immediately the seriousness was gone and a look of mischief replaced it. "Nothing, I'm not sure what you are talking about. Yes, I saw our spy master up there and she had some interesting things to say. All doom and gloom and gravity. She is too serious for the likes of me but I suppose she has her purpose."

Varic laughed at Tali's description of Leliana as he paused open the door to the tavern. "Well you will find none of that here. Tonight we are all about stories and toasts to your new title till we fall over drunk!"

"Here here!" came the chorus from the chargers. Most of them were well into their cups and passed the dwarf and his companion cups of their own.

The cups were quickly emptied and refilled several times. Varic regaled them with outrageous stories and Tali taught the group a tawdry song about a maid and a lord she had learned in her youth. The inn keep had to come over and hush them after a particularly rowdy rendition. Krem asked Tali where she had learned it and Varic saw an odd look cross the part elven face. It was one he knew well after spending time with a Rivaini pirate, the mark of a hard childhood. But it was gone so quick that even Varic doubted himself. She raised her glass in a mock toast "Well you can learn anything on the streets of Denerem if you are quiet and keep out of the way of soldier's boots."

An awkward silence fell over the group before Varic stepped in with a pointed question about Krems childhood that had Iron Bull roaring with laughter. The group relaxed and the moment was soon forgotten by most except Varic and a surprisingly sharp eyed Qunari. Both chose to keep their own council though.

The night ended with Varic helping a stumbling Herald back to her bed. "Where did ye' put all tha' ale I saw ye' drink?" Tali slurred at Varic.

Varic just chuckled and shook his head. "Eye can deceive you more than you know" he said cryptically. He managed to get the Herald into her bed, deftly avoiding her efforts to pull him in with her. "Good night Sweetheart" he said softly as he took one last look at Tali before shutting the door. She was already passed out.

 **I hope you like this beginning! Review are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Riding

The next day dawned with a glorious hangover for Tali. She moaned and rolled over to where she kept her water jug on the night stand. When she looked, she saw a small bottle and a note next to the jug and cup. When she peered at the note she almost laughed.

 _Here is some relief for the pain you must be feeling. Don't expect this treatment every time. You have important business to attend to and Josephine was fretting about what condition you would be in after she saw you with Varic and Iron bull last night. -Leliana_

"Maker bless our spy master" Tali muttered to herself with relief as she downed the whole bottle in a single gulp. The effect was nearly instantaneous. Her head ache receded and the nausea faded. She felt almost ready to face the day. Two glasses of water and a change of clothes and she felt well enough to venture out of her quarters.

She was instantly besieged by all the noise and people running around. There were plenty of people looking slightly worse for the wear from last night but far too many, at least in Tali's opinion, looking entirely too cheerful. One of them was even walking toward Tali right now. She groaned at the sight of the ambassador.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Josephine began. "I have a list of things that we must get done today. First off, we need to write up a general letter to be sent out to the kingdoms declaring our intentions. Then we need to meet with Cullen to establish-"

"Josephine! Slow down!" Tali moaned. "I haven't even had breakfast and you're going way to fast. Can't we start off a little slower, I'm still getting used to this whole 'Herald' thing" she pleaded with the ambassador.

"We do not have time if we are to stay ahead of our enemies" the voice came from the shadows as Leliana emerged into the hall off to the side. Then she studied Tali's slightly disheveled stated and pleading eyes and took pity on the poor woman. "Well maybe we should get some food in you first. I'm sure the ambassador can get started on those letters while you eat then you can approve them after." The relief in the other woman made Leliana laugh. "I'm glad the potion I sent you helped but nothing can replace a good meal and a long drink of water." With that, Leliana turned back around and disappeared.

"She does that a lot doesn't she? Swoop in to meddle in a situation then swoop back out again?" Tali inquired of Josephine.

Josephine chuckled at the image Tali's words had called to her mind. "She is good at doing that. If you are lucky, she is 'swooping' in to help. Maker help you if you are not lucky, well….." Josephine trailed off, leaving Tali to imagine what Leliana was capable of. "You get used to it after a while" Josephine finally said as she hustled Tali towards the kitchen. "Now let's grab you a few rolls and some sausage before we tackled the mountain of paperwork that we have." She laughed again at Tali's groan at the word paperwork.

Six hours later and Tali was swearing the air blue at the fourth papercut of the day. If she had to sign one more document or read one more report, she was going to resign from her position and disappear so far into the woods that even Leliana could not find her.

"Not a good idea Inquisitor, Leliana would find you before you even made it out of the grounds and she would not take kindly to the desertion. Though good work on the swearing, very impressive". The drawl came from the doorway where Varic leaned. Tali had not even realized she was muttering her thoughts outload.

"Then you can come and do this paperwork yourself. It's ridiculous! How many freaking papers do I need to sign just to send out one patrol to look for more elfroot for the healers? This is silly!" Her frustration poured out in her words as she threw her hands in the air in a signal that she gave up.

"Not me, I have my own pile of paper work to attend to" Varic said with a chuckle.

Tali squinted suspiciously at the dwarf. "Then why are you not doing that instead of poking fun at me?" she asked slowly.

"I figured you could use a break. Maker knows _I_ could use one. Let's go for a walk and see what trouble we can into" he replied.

Tali heard Josephine's voice coming back down the hall where she had gone to retrieve another form for Tali to sign. She quickly rose from the desk and headed for the doorway Varic was at. "Let's go before our illustrious ambassador gets back and chains me to that desk" she said hurriedly.

They ran for it. They heard Josephine's cry of dismay as they ducked around a corner in the courtyard. They jumped a fence and headed for the stables. Blackwall was there but paid them little heed beyond raising an eyebrow at their obvious attempt at stealth. It did not work out so well. Varic was surprised at how many people recognized the Herald. It also did not help that those who did not recognize her could not help but take note of her obvious beauty. Tali's elven heritage gave her appearance a graceful angled look that was perfectly balanced out with her more rounded human side. Tali was eventually forced to raise her hood to avoid being stopped by every other person.

"Say what you want about your abilities but the people of Haven have taken to you" Varic said with a dry edge to his voice.

"Shut it dwarf" Tali punched him lightly on the arm. "What do you say we take out a couple of the horses and 'scout out' the country side? That way we can always just say we were trying to help out Leliana."

"I doubt Leliana will let us get away with it but its not a half bad idea" he admitted and followed the Herald to the stables.

Twenty minutes later and Tali was galloping across the rolling mountain side. Her hood fell back and her hair tugged out of its braid. Her hangover had vanished and Tali relished the feeling of the wind through her hair while guiding the power of the beast beneath her around boulders and trees. At times like this, it felt like if she pushed the horse just hard enough, she could outrun this mess and disappear into the wild like she had always dreamed. She shouted her joy and dared Varic to a race that she easily won.

She pulled up an hour later. Tali caught the flash of purple in the woods but when she turned to look, there was nothing to see. She shrugged and turned back to Varic. He was just as windblown as she and panting with the effort to keep up with Tali on horseback. "You….done…..getting the fidgets out yet…..Herald?" he gasped between breaths.

"I suppose for now. But you need more practice on horseback if you are winded after that little ride." She glanced around and noticed a river with a small pool nearby. "Lets go wash off."

When they got to the pool Tali stripped down to her small cloths without a second thought and jumped in. The water was cold but refreshing. Varic hesitated for only a moment, raising an eye at the taunting look Tali shot his way, before stripping down all the way and jumping in himself. Tali laughed at his daring and dunked him back under for his impertinence when he came back up for air. Deciding that she had nothing to lose she lost the last of her cloths as well and tossed them on the river bank near the rest of the others.

Now it was Varic turn to laugh and whistle in appreciation. The woman had no shame, definitely like a certain Rivaini he knew back in Kirkwall. "Have I told you how I met Isabella back in Kirkwall?" he asked Tali. When she shook her head he told her the story. He had been staying at an inn called the Hanged Man while Hawke and he gathered money for the expedition to the deep roads. He was going home one night when he walked straight into brawl. It had been started when a couple of sailors had tried to force Isabela to go home with them. Isabela had said no, with a pair of daggers. Her shirt had gotten ripped almost down the middle during the fight but that had not seemed to stop the beautiful, voluptuous, pirate. "And when the fight was over, she just walked back over to the bar and ordered another drink. Bold as brass, wearing nothing but a ripped shirt and her small cloths."

Varic's tale had Tali convulsing with laughter and trying to stay afloat at the same time. "I wish I had known her, she sounds like she would be a lot of fun to go carousing with" Tali said when she finally got control of herself.

Leliana studied the pair. When cloths started coming off she nearly started out of the bushes she was hiding in. Her scouts had come to get her when the two left the keep. She had thought about stopping them but decided the Herald did need a break. She did want to keep an eye on them however. The area around Haven was fairly secure but it was still risky letting them leave without an escort. When she found the pair, they were stripping to go swimming. Leliana had been slightly shocked when the woman showed no inhibitions in stripping. Varic's tale made even her laugh and the banter afterward about the exposed skin made even Leliana blush a little. When Varic pulled out a flask, Leliana sighed. She was not sure if she should leave now before things got as awkward as they were looking like heading or if she should stick around to keep an eye on the rouges. The thought off all the work that needed to be done made that decision for her. With a regretful sigh (it would have been nice to stay and collect some gossip she could use against Varic or the Herald later) she retreated to the castle.

The contrast between the heat of the sun and the coolness of the water was heavenly. With Varic's flask to loosen their lips (more so on Tali's part she suspected) the banter between took a decidedly sexual route till Varic was boasting of the "well known stamina" the dwarfs were supposed to have while Tali bragged of the different positions she was known to put her lovers in. She had not decided yet if this was going to lead to anything, Maker knew that would not be a good idea yet it was tempting. The last time she had lain with a lover had been far too long ago but getting involved with a comrade was rarely a good thing. Still it was fun to tease him and flaunt her nakedness. She had never understood people's compulsion to hide their flesh or expose it. She went clothed as much or little as was needed to keep her comfortable. Her body was her own and no one had a right to say what she did with it. Or at least that was true before she became the Herald of Andraste. Now there were all these rules and no convenient hand book. She sighed.

Varic heard her sigh and decided to have a little fun with her. He guessed what was on her mind and knew just the thing to distract her. He snuck up from behind and grabbed her back side. Tali squealed and in a moment had him pinned against a rock. "Well, woman, what are you going to do with me know?" he asked with a drawl. "I have a few suggestions if you are not sure."

She laughed at his audacity and took advantage of their position to rub her body against him temptingly, all seduction and sensuality. Then just as his eyes started to glaze over with lust (even the great Varic Tetheras was not immune when Tali made an effort to be charming) she backed off, brushing a kiss across him nose before rolling off. She scampered to where their cloths lay, laughing at his curses. "No fair, tease" he growled. This just made her giggle even more as she finished dressing and flung herself on her horse.

"See you back at the keep!" she called out over her shoulder as he scrambled to put on his cloths and follow her.

 **I decided to publish a couple of chapters at once to get readers interested. After this, update will come every few days or so. Please read and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Varric

A furious Josephine and fuming Cassandra waited for them at the castle. The fact that Tali was clearly not fully sober caused Josephine to sputter in frustration while Varic ducked a cuff aimed at him from Cassandra for taking out the Herald out by himself with no guards. Even Cullen spoke up about the need for safety. The only one present who was not trying to lecture the two was Leliana. She was strangely quiet and that made Varic nervous. Whenever the spy master got quiet, that meant she was plotting. Or she knew something that the other didn't. Varic looked closer at the spy master and saw she had an odd look in her hazel eyes. Did she know what had happened at the pool? Varic was sure he would have heard anyone watching them but the Nightingale was known for doing the impossible. She either knew or suspected some of what had happened. Varic was not about to read what she thought on her face. He gave up and focused on appeasing the angry seeker and ambassador. He talked quickly, trying to hush a giggling Herald then finally gave up and took his scolding. The result was the Herald being whisked off to eat and be put to bed while a shame faced Varic slinked back to his room, avoiding as many people as possible.

He tried to go to bed but the blood that Tali had ignited with her carefree sensuality would not calm. He had not bedded many people in his life. The great love of his life had been taken away early and he had mostly forgot the pleasures of a female touch simply out of a lack of interest. People always thought him a carless charmer but in reality, he cared deeply for those around him. He took care never to hurt a woman by stringing her along for such a base reason. The result was a few scattered flings but mostly him sleeping alone. He spent an hour tossing and turning. He thoughts dwelled on the way that the seeker had looked when she scolded him. He loved to see her when she was feisty. Her face flushed and she tried to glower over him till he had to resist the urge to laugh. He groaned out loud as he realized where his thoughts were heading. If he could not sleep, he would drink and lose himself in good company and that meant one thing: Bull's tavern. He dressed quickly and headed out.

When he got there he was surprised at how many of the Chargers were still there and mostly sober. Then he glanced at the sky and realized it was barley past moonrise, early yet for people to be passing out. Krem waved him over and the inn keeper immediately came over with his normal ale but Varic waved it away. "Whiskey tonight please" he informed the keeper.

"Shit dwarf, what got into you today? You never drink anything stronger than ale." Krem waved his own cup to emphasize the point.

"None of your business Chesty" the dwarf informed Krem as he took a deep drink of the whiskey the inn keeper brought over. He sighed as the fire licked down his throat as it matched the fire in his blood.

"Got a woman on your mind Varic?" Iron Bull jumped into the conversation, sitting across from them.

It always unnerved Varic just how much the big Qunari really saw and understood. Varic was good at reading people but Bull could give him a run for his money. "Back off Tiny, none of your dammed business" Varic growled.

But that had never stopped Bull and it sure as hell wasn't going to stop him tonight. "Now is that any way to treat a concerned friend?" Bull said with a play-actors air. "I simply want to make sure my dear friend is alright. If it's a woman's company you desire then I'm sure I can help you out. There are some good looking maids around here…..." he trailed off as the dwarf's laughter cut him off.

Varic's laugh was low and self-deprecating. What had gotten into him? He was no love struck lad drowning away his sorrows. He was a virile story teller that entertained the masses. "Thanks Bull, I needed that reminder. I'll be fine, just got a little taste of the wild side in my blood and was unable to shake it off." The dwarf drained the rest of his mug then called for ale.

Back in the house that belonged now to the Herald of Andraste, Tali tossed restlessly in her sleep. Her dreams were filled with heat and passion but when she woke, she could not remember them. It left her with a strangely hollow feeling in her chest. She chose to ignore it in favor of burying herself in her work. For the next few weeks, she threw herself into her new role as Herald. There were rosters to be reviewed, schedules to be done, and guard rotations to be set up. In an effort to make sure all those under her command (she was still barley used to the idea she even had a command) know that she was a person, not a figure head, she tried to get involved with everything from guard duty to kitchen duty. Some of it she simply could not do and did not try. But her people saw her effort and respected her for it. Cullen and Josephine were invaluable advisors and Leliana was always there with a quiet suggestion when Tali got confused. It was the spymaster's advice that she appreciated the most since they were of like minds. It was Leliana who kept Tali from screaming in frustration at all the expectations and responsibility that was thrust on her shoulders.

But even Leliana could not sooth all the pent up tension. So four weeks after she was named Herald, when they got word came from the Storm Coast that some of their men had been killed by a mercenary leader issuing a challenge to the Inquisition, Tali decided to respond in person. She chose to take Varic, Cassandra, and Iron Bull with her as her guard and set out. The trip there did not take too long, a week's hard riding and they sighted the coast. The riding took some of the itch out of Tali's blood but could not fully sooth it. She fought the constant urge to just jump on her horse and ride away but she was trapped here in her role. Varic's tales helped and Iron Bull was always there with a flask. She had need of both on this trip. Cassandra did not fully approve but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

When they got to the mercenary camp, Tali face the leader of the group, the Blades of Hassarian.

Tali chose not to fight with her magic at all, instead she used her daggers. It was a close fight but Tali won with only a few bruises and a slice across one arm. The Blades were impressed enough to offer to be spies for the Inquisition and swore fealty to Tali as their new leader. Tali gladly accepted their help, though Cassandra was a little warier of their offer. But she had to admit they were an asset to the Inquisition and they could use all the help they could get. What worried her was the Herald's behavior. Tali grew more and more restless as each day passed. This trip had helped but there was still an air of tension around her. Cassandra decided they all needed some rest and took them to the Crystal Waterfall once all the arrangements were made with the Blades.

The waterfall was heaven to Tali. She had dismissed all of their group but her three companions back to Haven and she reveled in the freedom it seemed to bring. Even Cassandra could not look too serious when lazing by the clear waters. For the first time since she had gotten that unwanted title, Tali felt like herself. No one around her to remind her that she represented the hopes of all of Thedas. No one around to ask for her advice or her opinion. No reports, no spies, just her and her friends enjoying themselves in the water. Cassandra had looked scandalized when Tali stripped down in front of the boys to go swimming. The look on her face had Tali and Varic rolling with laughter and Bull clutching at his sides. She had looked indignant and turned around to storm off before realizing how ridiculous she was being. She smiled sheepishly. While she did take off her armor to swim, she left her tunic on. Everyone else stripped to their smalls and jumped in.

"Maker, this feels divine!" Tali said as she came back up for air.

"Not quite as much fun as last time though" Varic drawled with a sideways look to Tali. She giggled and smacked him lightly for his temerity.

"What are you talking about?" Bull asked as he settled on a submerged rock.

"Not a word dwarf!" Tali called to Varic as he opened his mouth to respond. "Not a bloody word."

"Now you have peaked my interest as well" Cassandra threw in.

"Tis of no interest to you I'm sure" Tali said with a play-actors haughty air. Then she stuck her nose up in the air and dove back under the water.

Varic watched as she dipped and twirled in the pool, looking like a mermaid out of the tales. Her long lithe frame was now well muscled and marked by the scars of battle. The thought of those battles made him wince but the way Tali moved made him think of other things too, bedroom things. He glanced over at Cassandra and the image in his mind was not of the elf blood but of another woman. He was suddenly glad he had not stripped all the way and subtly tried to adjust himself without the others noticing.

But Iron Bull noticed and nearly laughed out loud. So the dwarf had a thing for the seeker. It was an interesting possibility. The problem was that Varic would hesitate to take action and Cassandra would have to be beaten over the head to know someone was flirting with her. He was not sure how to solve that problem. Then there was the Herald. The woman was too tightly wound up. She needed some kind of release. Before he noticed Varic's thing for the seeker, Bull might have tried to hookup the elfblood and the dwarf. That still might be a possibility but it would have to stay a secret from the seeker.

Cassandra was oblivious to all this and simply enjoyed the moment. She knew from past experience that moments like this were fleeting so she held onto the ones she was granted. She had not been happy at first about the Blades joining the Inquisition but the more she thought about it, the more ideas she had for their use. They could send them places soldiers could not go and it would help Leliana to have more agents. She was about to suggest these things to the Herald but then stopped herself. She wanted the Herald to have the night off. _'There is plenty of time to plan tomorrow. Let Tali have this evening to think of nothing but herself'_. She knew the dwarf and the qunari would help Tali with that.

They had a lovely evening. They built up a bonfire and roasted fennic meat that Varic had hunted earlier. They played cards, sang songs, and teased Cassandra when she blushed at the tawdrier tunes. They swapped stories and drank toasts. When Tali finally fell into bed, she was more relaxed than she had been in a while. But she did not sleep long. Some noise from Bull's tent (she did not want to think about what) woke her up. When she did not fall right back to sleep, she decided to go for a night swim. Since no one else was around, she stripped completely and dove in.

Varic had been woken up by the same noises from Bull's tent. He swore to himself when he could not fall back asleep. But then he heard noises from the water and decided to investigate. What he found was Tali coming up for air, her glorious raven hair falling over her shoulders and sliding back to reveal the tempting curves of her breast's. He did not even pretend to himself anymore about what he was thinking when he watched her. His gaze hungrily drank in her bare moonlit skin. His blood was on fire and she was the right cup of cool water to slake his lust. He did not fool himself. What he felt for the woman was not love. He carefully avoided thinking about another raven haired woman sleeping a couple hundred yards away. But he could be happy with some fulfilled desire and he knew he could satisfy her. He was trying to decide how to approach Tali when she solved that problem for him.

She suddenly turned and looked him straight in the eyes. "So how long are you going stand there staring? Don't you want to come in?" She added in a sultry voice, arching her back invitingly.

Dam the woman was tempting. He undressed quickly and hoped in. He did not even try to hide his desire as she floated over closer to him. "So how long where you watching?" she asked archly.

"Long enough" he replied, eyeing her naked body.

"See anything you like?" she asked then gave a sexy gurgle as his blush crept up his neck. It felt good to be herself entirely. She did not have to hide anything from the dwarf in this moment because they were of the same mind. She slid her body along his and bent to whisper in his ear "So are you ready to show me that dwarven prowess yet?"

"As you wish my lady" his voice took on a husky tone as his hands clamped onto her bum. He flipped her till he was straddling her and buried his face in her neck, nipping and nibbling. His hands wandered up her body to fondle her breasts. She arched under him and let out a throaty groan. She buried her hands in his hair to tug him closer. When he entered her, she sighed with pleasure. She let him take control of the pace. It was nice to not be the one making all the decisions. He kept his promise, not stopping till she was a sated heap of satisfied female flesh. He carefully cleaned her then carried her back to her tent. They did not spot the crack in Bull's tent or the smug smile he wore. Varic laid Tali out on her bed, covering her up. Then he kissed her forehead before creeping back to his tent.

The morning dawned on a sleepy but happy Herald. She was more relaxed than she had been in a while. She even whistled as she packed up her tent. Cassandra stared at her as if the woman had grown a second head. What had gotten into the Herald? Was this the same woman who had jumped at every noise from the woods and set such a punishing pace the whole way here. She glanced at her other two companions. Varic was wearing a very satisfied smile and grinned when he met Tali's eyes. She grinned right back.

Iron Bull was saddling the horses and looking rather pleased with himself. She walked over to him. "Did something happen last night that I should know of?" she asked directly.

"Nothing that is cause for concern. The Herald simply found another way to blow off steam besides ridding the horses into the ground. I would expect she will be a little more relaxed for the ride back to Haven, Varic too." He laughed at her astonished face. "What? It's not serious. They aren't in love. It's just a great way to relax the body and let go of stress."

"It should be more" she muttered to herself with a dark look at the dwarf. "If he hurts her, Maker help me I will kill him."

"Don't worry seeker" Bull assured the glaring woman. "They are both too smart for that. It's just a passing bit of fun for them. They both know the rules. No one's heart is in any danger."

"Shouldn't it be more than that? How can you….with someone you don't love?" she asked him seriously.

Bull sighed at her nativity. "You surprise me sometimes Seeker. You are all tough and skilled with a sword. You know tactics and how to run a campaign. You know how to motivate and encourage. But when it comes to the heart and the flesh, you know so little."

Cassandra sniffed at his words and stalked away. She was no child. She knew about bedding a man but in all her books, the heart was always involved. She was smart enough to know her soldiers took tavern wenches to bed but surely that was different. Deciding she was tired of thinking about it, she focused on the ride home.


End file.
